In microfluidics, many unique functions are achieved by controlling the movement of fluid streams within microchannels. To name a few, streamline control aids in sample preparation of cells, on-chip purification of nuclei from cells, capturing of circulating tumor cells, and separation of particles and blood cells.
Separation of molecules from a fluid in microfluidics can be achieved by using a filter with appropriate pore-size. However, the use of filter for separation may be undesirable in certain situation due to the tendency of filter clogging, which may result in low-yield.